


True Sight

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno kingdom declined sharply since the benevolent queen died and the royal Prince Kageyama shut himself from the kingdom and its people.</p><p>The only way for the prince to acknowledge a commoner came from beating him at his favorite sport. Two strangers appear to challenge him, one innocent and kind and the other mischievous and fearsome. The outcome of each game leads to two separate but intertwined curses.</p><p>Prince Kageyama knows the conditions of his fate, but he needs to find out how the first challenger, Hinata, will help save them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voshleera is basically volleyball but I wanted to have creative rights to the sport, and with a name less juxtaposed to the setting. Basically volleyball though.
> 
> Writing this because I only have porn for this fandom, and I need to earn my soul back.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy! This is just the intro, though, but I just liked the idea of it all.

Loud, heart-dropping caws awoke Prince Kageyama from his restless slumber. Slate-blue eyes opened. The caws continued, restlessly irking the prince's eardrums. Caw, caw, and an even louder and harsher caw filled the air, which set the prince's sour awakened mood through the castle's high ceilings.

The prince threw a pillow at the window, and his sharp aim skills hit the window directly where the bird kept pecking. The prince stood to retrieve the pillow and perhaps disturb the bird again. When he walked to the bird, he noticed its black feathers ruffled and its demeanor rather desperate looking for a pathetic crow. Another dying caw left its beak, and Kageyama opened his window to swat it from his presence with his scepter.

"Vile, villainous creature of prey," the prince slurred, anger surging through him. "The sight of you disgusts me. Never awaken me again; you're a disgusting sight any time of day and especially worse in the morning."

Karasuno, the land the prince inhabited and would soon rule, had once revered its crow population. Though often symbols of bad luck, their flight, efficiency at hunting, and swift nature made them the choice symbol for the land, and helped many villagers through odd favors and reasonable mischief.

From the time of his birth, Kageyama had been exalted as a raven with his sleek hair and piercing eyes. Kageyama possessed one of the sharpest minds in the kingdom since early in life, comparable to beaks and talons.

In more recent times, however, the kingdom lost their kinship with the creatures, bitter to the recent strife they have caused. When the bird, likely injured, fell down into the gardens below Kageyama's window, the prince smile and returned to his bed in peace.

Flowers bloomed on trees and brushes all along the garden outside the prince's window, yet he never saw their beauty. The glory of the natural world and creations meant little to the heartless prince. The queen had let commoners visit often to pick a flower or take seeds, but with her death many parts of inside the castle became shut tight.

Much of the garden became overgrown with flowering vines, but servants would tend to the plants on occasion, so despite being a bit untamed the garden still retained a sense of serenity. Still, the only reason the prince bothered with that outside area was for the playing field. The prince valued his skill at the game voshleera more than anyone else, which often meant he only trusted or respected those who beat him at the game.

"Prince Kageyama?" a servant called out behind the door, voice tentative.

"Come in, Sugawara," Kageyama answered with little interest.

The door made no sound as it opened; Sugawara made sure to not disrupt the prince too much. "Some commoners wish to see you, Prince Kageyama."

"Banish them. Send them away like the others." The prince sat with his back to Sugawara, keeping a stance of disinterest.

"Both commoners wish to see you on the field. They challenge you to a game of voshleera, though I believe they are independent players who happened to arrive wanting the same thing," Sugawara spoke in a very firm tone, one that always swayed minds. As someone close to the prince's age but still two years older, Sugawara had often acted as an older brother to Kageyama. Teaching him various subjects, especially the prince's favorite sport, earned Sugawara a fair amount of rare respect from the prince.

The prince stood after a moment of thought, back still to Sugawara. "I will head directly to the field. Assure that the peasants will not arrive after me."

"Understood, Prince Kageyama," Sugawara affirmed before leaving as silently as he came. A heavy sigh left left Sugawara's lips, but he could not dwell in the hallway too long. Sugawara needed to guide the commoners to the field inside the garden lest both he and the commoners be punished by the cold prince.

Still, Sugawara stepped in heavy stomps. Before the queen's death, Prince Kageyama would never call him Sugawara over just Suga, nor would he call the Prince by his full title. They had been pleasant to each other, but the Prince had become so anti-social and cruel, Sugawara could not expect anything to snap him out of his haughty attitude, not unless someone could best him on a voshleera match.

Sugawara made it to the main hall where the two guests stood just before the large entrance doors. The castle's luxurious styling and care had become dull as of late, and Sugawara wondered if the guest could see the dust and imperfections the same way he spotted them.

Oddly enough, both the commoners seemed brighter than anyone in the castle. One stood tall with an overwhelmingly bright aura that matched his fiery orange hair with lively chestnut colored eyes, but he was overall short in stature. The boy had mentioned walking all the way from the far, far mountains alone, and Sugawara could see fatigue and tiredness in his eyes. Somehow, he emitted a powerful presence in which Sugawara found solace.

The other commoner sent shivers down Sugawara's back. He was undeniably handsome. Rich brown hair that swayed and had a charming style. He had an admirable height and build certainly good for sports and donned rather fine clothes for claiming to be of no high ranking background. Still, his face, charming and well-proportion, featured the most sly smile and hungry eyes Sugawara had ever seen.

"We should immediately make our way to the field. Follow me, and I'll inform you of the situation," Sugawara instructed, turning his back to the two and gesturing them to follow.

Sugawara could hear footsteps behind him, so he spoke: "As the rumors suggest, the prince has become even more distance in the year since the Queen's death. Any commoner, and most nobles, who wish for help or some sort of favor from the royal resources, must prove their worth on the court. He said he would be making his rounds there, and he won't play anyone who arrives after he does. I do not know your requests, but know that if he's on the field even a step before us then he won't bother with you anymore, and the trip will be for naught."

"Well, if you need someone on the field, then I can go ahead and definitely beat him. Just tell me where to sprint," the smaller one announced.

Personally, Sugawara feared the tired boy would faint on the walk to the field, at best on it during the game. Despite the concerns growing in him, Sugawara looked at the boy's energetic eyes and pointed. "Down the hall and to the left. Then make a right outside the garden door, you won't miss it since it's covered in floral decor. The field will be straight ahead after you go through a hall of flowers and plants."

The boy started his sprint the moment he heard the last word of directions, and Sugawara doubted he heard the small "Be careful," he added on at the end. The speed, though, awed Sugawara. Had the boy been properly nourished and rested with training from esteemed coached, Sugawara knew he could have been a fine opponent for the prince.

Sugawara sighed and ran a pale fingers through his white-gray locks of hair. "I forgot to ask his name," he groaned.

"Hinata," answered the strange man still beside him. "Shoyo Hinata. A fool, but very entertaining. Any chance of defeating the dictating King-Prince will be gone when he gets on the field exhausted."

Sugawara glared at the stranger. "In his defense, the Prince would have arrived before us and would have dismissed you both. He ran ahead so you two could a least have a chance at being noted."

The man shrugged. "I never asked him to. My life is fine the way it is. I'm content with what I have. I'm here because I got tired of hearing about the Dictator King. I could just swoop in here another day if he doesn't see me today. That boy, however, only has one chance." The man kept a friendly face one, smile and playful eyes, but they only upset Sugawara more.

"And you exactly are you? Some commoner who can apparently visit any time he wishes but has never before." Sugawara glared at the stranger, wary.

"You want to know about dear old me? My Goodness, normally my admiration comes from the ladies, but you're cute enough to tell my secret to," the man chided, time mock-sweet. "My name is Tooru Oikawa. I'll be the one who properly humbles the Dictator King."

Sugawara clenched his fists and stopped walking. "Once again, you've never visited before. Whom you _boldly_ call a Dictator King, is still very much your sovereign prince."

Oikawa huffed the comment off and gave another chilling smile. "I have most certainly seen the 'Prince's' behavior before. Unless he's change, he will not win today, and I will have what I desire." Oikawa began walking ahead of Sugawara, purposefully bumping shoulders. "Before you bother asking, I'm not telling you what I want."

Oikawa quickened his pace alongside a frustrated Sugawara. Sugawara noticed they reached the garden entrance with the doors already opened, meaning Hinata found his way inside. The canopy and walls of the path to the field smelled and wonderful as I looked, but Sugawara and Oikawa had no time to waste on entertaining their senses.

Walking without further conversation, the two saw Hinata waving at them, face flushed from the run and panting, but looking as energetic as ever. The prince stood behind Hinata, masked behind the smaller male's shadow when they saw from a distance. From the happy expression on Hinata's face, Sugawara assumed he reached the field before the prince, making running ahead a very reasonable call.

"Stop looking so chipper," Kageyama commanded with a foul tone. "All their arrival means is that you'll have an audience for your defeat, shortie."

Hinata bristled at the comment, and he's expression hardened. "I'm not here to let you start a fight with words," Hinata proclaimed, pointing boldly at the prince with a look of such determination, Sugawara had to admire him, "I'm here to beat you at voshleera."

"You will never score a point against me," Kageyama mocked, "but as per law, I shall hear your demand for if you win against me."

"I want," Hinata started, swallowing hard. Many came with the intention of selfish riches, some bold enough for ask for people like "the most beautiful wife in all the land" or "a noble title like the duke of my village," most of which tended to be in the prince's domain to grant. "I plead for my family to have a decent meal rich in the nutrients they need to be strong. I-if you have enough food to spare, I plead for my poor mountain companions to have just a single good meal. With the strength gained from a real meal, maybe, m-maybe they can tend to the hard soils and yield a good harvest!"

No one anticipated such a modest request. To a simpleton like Hinata, what would be a "good meal" likely consisted of a vegetable to share with a loaf of bread, not even one fit for royalty though he could have asked for such. The simple plead juxtaposed to even Sugawara's more nobly experienced palate, yet Hinata was not done detailing the request.

"I swear, with a good harvest, I will make the walk again and deliver the same amount of food given back to you, possibly to feel to everyone in the castle. I know it may seem selfish, but it's what I want, and I'll get it even if I have to defeat and ass of a prince like you!"

Kageyama looked entirely unmoved, almost as though the words and logical, mutually beneficial request completely escaped him. "You have one way to earn that request, peasant."

If Sugawara could without getting a beheading, he would have punched Kageyama for his dense ego. Hinata stood no real chance if the food situation in his village was that dire, but Sugawara would still hope Kageyama would find some goodness in his heart after the match to feed those desperate people. Regardless of how awful it seemed, Hinata gladly agreed to the rules and took his place on the other side of the field from Kageyama.

Sugawara stepped to the center and held a ball in his hand. "We all know that though voshleera is a team sport, but you two will fight as individuals acting as both offense and defense. The prince gets first serve, and good luck to both," Sugawara said before he tossed the ball to the prince.

Kageyama took the toss far too seriously for a simple match, and fired it right behind Hinata, who looked frozen in place from the lightning fast serve. Sugawara noted the score, and hit his lips. If a ball like that had actually touched Hinata, he would have been severely hurt. Sugawara felt a small inkling of gratitude that the "favor matches" had a smaller goal needed to win. Instead of two sets of 25, the prince or the challenger would have to only get one set of 10. If Hinata could just last that long, Sugawara could sneak him some food and send him back home safely.

Hinata had a turn to serve, but the weak hit touched the edge of the field net and landed back on his side. Sugawara marked that as another point for the prince, and noted how the prince's face looked more soured than usual.

"You really aren't worth the time to do this." Kageyama's voice sounded more disappointed than mocking, and his face remained neutral.

Sugawara knew the prince long enough to know that he just wanted a real game with someone, and scoring another four points over Hinata bored him more than satisfied. Kageyama had won his last two points merely with impossible serves for a rookie, yet Hinata kept trying. Hinata sought the ball each time it appeared before him.

When Kageyama prepared to get a seventh point, he noticed Hinata fatigued and almost drooping his body to rest. Kageyama wondered if he should have fed his opponent before the game, if only to make him more worthwhile of a player. Kageyama decided to play only fast balls, a power only he had to make the balls impossible to touch for a normal and most skilled players.

Something about that serve changed Hinata, and instead of being too tired to even attempt to reach it aimed far behind him, Hinata moved at a speed that matched the ball just to graze it. Everyone watching gasped at the valiant attempt, even Oikawa who had lost interest in the match after Kageyama's third score, noticed the move.

Kageyama still earned the point, but Hinata became a far more interesting player to him. Kageyama saw Hinata standing straight, sweat rolling down his cheek, and legs trembling. Still, Hinata looked at him with a fierce expression that challenged Kageyama so boldly Kageyama could have charged him for disrespect. Kageyama smirked, and rolled the ball between his hands.

"Don't count me out yet!" Hinata yelled. "I see you! I see you each time, mocking me and wishing for more. Well, I haven't lost yet, and I'm not going to make it easy. I was just getting warmed up, and now you'll see me fly to the top!"

Sugawara rooted for Hinata, hoped he would be able to live up to those words. Sugawara marked the seventh point for Kageyama, knowing Hinata would get at least one.

"Fly to the top, huh?" Oikawa said offhand. "He's the one farthest from the sky from any of us. I wonder if how he'd like to fly." A coy grin creeped on Oikawa's face, a bit more eerie than before.

Hinata served the ball, just enough to get it to Kageyama's side, but Kageyama struck it back to Hinata's side in an empty spot with another quick spot. Unlike last time, more than just the tips of Hinata's fingers touched the ball, and he hit it back. The point would have been impressive had it not been out of bounds.

Eight points to Kageyama. Again, Kageyama served a quick ball, but high. Kageyama aimed it to shoot in the air fast and unreachable, set to land barely over the net.

Then Hinata hit the ball.

Kageyama's body stayed still from shock. Hinata jumped so high he blocked the sun and whizzed the ball past Kageyama's head, in the count bounds and scoring his first point.

"Wipe that look of your face. I told you, I will fly!" Hinata stuck a thumb out and pointed it at himself, but then he fell to his knees, shaking and coughing. "I know . . . I don't have much of a chance, but . . . I'll keep playing." Hinata rose again, flashing another bright smile to no one in particular.

Sugawara bit his lips and shook his head at Hinata. "Please, I advise you not to strain yourse-" 

"No!" Hinata retorted. "If – when – I want back to my family a failure, I have to be able to tell them that I at least gave this everything I had." Hinata pointed to Kageyama, a rude gesture but one no one corrected. "Once more! Toss it again!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. No commoner had the right to give him an order, and Kageyama would not feed into the brat's demand knowing he could possibly score again, so he tossed a feint when Hinata expected something with a pow to it.

One more point needed for Kageyama to win, and only a single point total for Hinata.

Stress boiled in Hinata's empty stomach. The feeling of nausea returned, and when he went to hit the ball, his arm barely extended, not even close to touching it.

Though he knew, possibly from the moment he left his home, that he would fail, the reality of it broke Hinata. Tears fell down his face and hit the ground at the same time he did, exhaustion all over his body and mind.

Sugawara rushed to Hinata, fearing that kept Hinata alive was his need to try, and that without that he would die there.

Kageyama scoffed and his face turned away, not looking at the sad situation before him. "Care to him quickly. You're to take score for the next opponent, Sugawara."

Sugawara clenched his fist and tried to support Hinata to his feet. "Are you blind?! L-look at him, Tobio! Let me at least have the time to give him water!"

Kageyama shot Sugawara a menacing look, by his elder did not flinch. Sugawara could tell Kageyama still kept his gaze away from Hinata as best he could. "Don't refer to me as that. I have no desire to look at a loser." Kageyama turned away and sighed. "A water only."

Sugawara nodded and tried to encourage Hinata to move his legs, but Hinata pushed him away instead. "N-no. I can't. Leave me to die."

"You can mean that! You have a family to see!" Sugawara argued.

Hinata shook his head again. "No. I'll be another mouth . . . to feed. I knew I'd lose . . . _I knew_. I was just a . . . a damn coward too afraid to see them starving and be helpless for them." The tears never stopped rolling down Hinata's face. "I'm a selfish coward."

Sugawara lifted Hinata as best he could and took him to the fountain of the garden which was closer than the kitchen. "Rest and drink. You deserve it for your bravery. You do, Hinata."

Kageyama had not stopped Sugawara, but Oikawa took the time to strut to his side of the field, cockiness exuded from every muscle of his body. The fountain had a clear view of the field, but Sugawara knew he would be needed closer. Hinata looked down and away from Sugawara, but at least Sugawara saw the his hands were wet, meaning he took a handful of water.

"Thank you." Hinata reached for another handful, tears mixing with the water, but they lessened.

"I'm sorry I can't do more right now. You made an amazing attempt. Don't leave soon. I'll sneak something for you and your family. Just rest for now."

Hinata gasped, and when he looked at Sugawara again, the tears had changed to ones of joy. "Thank you! I-I'll just watch from here for now. Thank you . . ."

"It's Sugawara." Sugawara stated before having to end the conversation there, rushing back to Oikawa and the prince. The moment he got close, Kageyama made the first serve. Sugawara missed whatever Oikawa requested from the prince as the favor for winning, so he could only rely on the hope that the prince would win.

Oikawa hit the ball with an ease and finesse never demonstrated before, securing the first point. The mysterious man just smiled as though the play was easy, and Kageyama looked nearly pleased at a real game.

After Oikawa got five points to Kageyama's one, he prince no longer looked pleased. The collected and mindful nature he tried to uphold during every game dwindled as his opponent bested him at seemingly everything. The one thing the prince could do better were his quick and powerful serves, but Oikawa studied them enough from Hinata's game that've only had it score once before completely dispelling the threat of it.

"My, my, is the king working a small sweat, I see?" Oikawa teased, looking as immaculate as when he arrived. "You look so much more delightful."

Kageyama growled and tried to serve, but his anger made him fumble. Sugawara almost thought the anger cause the issue with mistake after mistake, but that could only explain a tiny fragment. No, Kageyama kept most of his composure and played as usual with minor flaws; Oikawa was simply a superior player.

Nine points to Oikawa and two to Kageyama. Kageyama scored a third, but he and Sugawara could tell Oikawa let that point happen.

Sugawara trembled because, while he and Kageyama respected strong players and took losses and challenges as learning experience, Oikawa looked like someone with a dark request in his mind. The smug sneer sent shivers down Sugawara's spine. Oikawa barely even had a human expression.

Kageyama had the chance to serve, using a quick despite it being predictable to Oikawa.

Instead of hitting it back to Kageyama proper, black feathers flew out of Oikawa's extended and wrapped around the ball mid-air, then flew back to Kageyama's side with a thud.

Kageyama's eyes widened and he backed away from the nearby spot the ball landed, but the feathers on the ball molted and extended to grab Kageyama's ankle like a twined rope.

"Now, now. I've won. I get what I want, dearest King." Onyx feathers continued to swirl out of Oikawa, taking form on his back. Soon the likes of feathers resembled the wings of a crow, but with a key flaw. One of the wings had a violently cut area on the side, but no more feathers seemed to be rushing out to fill the area.

"I want revenge," Oikawa hummed.

Suddenly ravens rushed around Kageyama, bearing their beaks and talons at him, but remaining restrained.

"Tobio!" Sugawara cried out, but ravens darted and threatened him at his neck before he could even take a step forward to Kageyama.

Oikawa chuckled, cuddling the blood of those who heard it. "You see, Tobio, to get back what you took from me, I must take something from you. Since you don't have wings, it would be logical to cut off your legs, but that's so bland. You did tell me you didn't want to see another bird in your life ever again, and you've most certainly neglected 'looking after' others." Oikawa finally stopped smiling. Never had Kageyama been more afraid. "Looks like I should take your sight. Heehee, see what I did there? Ha! I did it again!"

Oikawa remained so casual about his threats, laughing and making jokes, but he sent his birds after Kageyama again, pecking at him hard.

Then suddenly the birds scattered away.

Hinata crashed into Kageyama hard, disturbing the pecking crows. "Stop!" Hinata ordered, on his knees with his arms extended like a barrier in front of Kageyama. "I couldn't hear, but I saw you. You're hurting him and Sugawara! Stop!"

"Oh. I forgot about you, fly-boy," Oikawa started with monotone voice and dull eyes. "You can't really want to protect that selfish creature."

Hinata grit his teeth and extended his arms more. Hinata's determined eyes spoke volumes.

"You do? You do! You really are trying to defend him even though you're about to pass out from hunger and overwork. For _him_?"

"I came . . . to the castle to help my family. Even if not them, I want to help . . . somebody. Hurting him won't solve anything!"

"Wow, you really didn't listen to me. See, Hinata, you're wrong. If I hurt him then I'll feel better. Jeez, why not be a pal and help me instead?" Oikawa pouted, but Hinata seemed unmoved.

"You can't hurt him. Please!" Hinata whimpered.

Oikawa make some grumbling noises, mindfully examining the situation before him. "Fine! He did ruin my ability to fly, but he didn't hurt _both_ my wings. King Kageyama said he particularly didn't to see birds in the day. I'll leave him the ability to see when the night is darkest, and the world should sleep and be sightless anyway." Oikawa looked pleased with his punishment, and called off the ravens surrounding Kageyama.

A long, elegant black feather came from Oikawa's hand and he swirled it around at Kageyama and Hinata. A blast of black came out, going right through Hinata's chest to his Kageyama's face.

Air escaped Hinata's lungs, but his first thought went to Kageyama. Hinata turned around and instead of seeing fierce blue eyes, empty white ones stared at him.

The scream from Kageyama barely came across as human, and the sound broke Hinata and Sugawara, who was still trapped in a swirling haze of crows swirling around him.

"Pri-prince," Hinata uttered, meek and hopeless. Fear froze his body, unable to reach out to Kageyama nor run away from Oikawa.

"Oh, don't look so sad, Hinata. I'm the one who's been hurt," Oikawa chided. "Honestly, my magic is only fair. If you want, I'll help you out, you know, for trying to be good."

Hinata did not have even enough energy to crawl away or plead no.

"Let's see, let's see. What would be good for a hungry little peasant?"

Hinata felt a hand grip his side, hard, and a voice behind him. "Get away! You're done here!" Kageyama commanded, sounding full of authority and enraged.

"Pfft. As if little Tobio has authority right now. This is between me and the cutie." Oikawa stared right into Hinata's eyes as through he was searching for something. "Got it! For a hungry boy, I'll help you ward of hunger. In my experience, small things eat less. I'll turn you into a grasshopper! You'll fit right in the bug world with that mighty jump of yours. I'll even make sure none of the crows or birds try to eat you!"

"I said you're done here! You got what you wanted from me because I lost the match and hurt you. Begone!"

"Not yet, not yet!" Oikawa began to swirl his wand-like feather around, then froze suddenly. "Wait! You don't deserve to jump. You want to _fly_. Of course!"

Oikawa's feather moved so gracefully, Hinata's attention could only be captivated by it as it glided in the air. Hinata would not be able to escape, the feather-rope chained him, so he could only try to prepare himself.

Hinata closed his eyes, and another painful jolt went through him, but instead of passing out, is stayed and pumped throughout his body, tearing him apart bit by bit.

Pain, so much pain, and the feeling of being crushed and shattered lasted for several moments before Hinata could open his eyes.

Hinata felt a sudden light feeling replace the pain, as though he was floating. Had Oikawa killed him? No, because he could still that awful smug grin on Oikawa's face.

Hinata glanced down, but he could not see his feet. All Hinata could see of himself was a bright orange chest, and he heard a nearby fluttering sound.

Hinata made an attempt to scream for himself, but it just came out as a loud chirp.

Oikawa laughed. "You sound so cute! You look great, as well. I chose a Grand Bishop for your body, and it really suits you."

"Wh-wh-wh-what? Why?!" Hinata chirped, relieved that even if it sounded more bird oriented, his voice could use human language.

"It's just what suited you. Be happy. You won't even have to eat often now."

"Change me back!" Hinata fluttered his wings as best he could, but they started to feel tired.

"That's no longer up to me. The key to undoing my fair spell his up to that wannabe King behind you. Oikawa heard Kageyama growl, but the boundless and ropes made him harmless. "If Kageyama can learn to 'see' then you'll both return to how you were before. With that, good bye, dears."

Oikawa wrapped himself in his large black wings then transformed into a raven, soaring away and taking all the mindless feathers and birds with him.

Once free, Sugawara rushed to Kageyama, fear realized from what he heard when he saw blank eyes and a tiny orange and black bird.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Sugawara cried seeing the two cursed beings.

Kageyama reached out a hand on the ground, tapping farther until he felt Sugawara's knee. "No. No. Don't dare waste our time blaming yourself," Kageyama ordered. "Don't . . . lie. This is my bad."

Sugawara shed a tear, but a soft touch swiped it away. "He's right. It's not your fault." Hinata could say no more before his tiny wings gave up and he fell, landing luckily in Sugawara's extended palms.

"Lead us inside, Sugawara," Kageyama ordered, wobbling to his feet. Sight loss made him hesitant to take even on step forward. "To the kitchen. So we can get birdbrain some food."

"It's Hinata!" Hinata yelled, flying to Kageyama's shoulder just to peck his face lightly.

Sugawara grabbed Kageyama's hand as he led him inside, Hinata still on Kageyama's shoulder. "I'll do my best for you, Prince Kageyama. You too, Hinata. We'll find something," Sugawara murmured.

Kageyama heard the words with heightened hearing from blindness, and Hinata heard the words with heightened bird hearing, but neither commented.

They both heard the condition for fixing themselves, and neither could convince himself they had a chance to turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne, ne. So a friend of mine is likely going to go blind before she's twenty, and the vision loss is fast. When I asked her months ago how her other senses were, she said the others immediately started to pick up more and function better.  
> I'm still taking plenty creative liberties though.
> 
> Also, I love Daisuga so, so much, but I don't really appreciate side pairs that aren't plot important, at least not for fairy tale stories. If you want to read them romantically, go ahead, but it's not lot relative and wouldn't develop their characters.

Sugawara realized in a few moments walking that the cursed duo could have reacted . . . worse. Neither fussed or looked troubled, and that unnerved him. Kageyama walked with his usual air of confidence with the exception being that his eyes stayed closed from what Sugawara could tell, and Hinata looked too tired on Kageyama's shoulder to even register becoming a bird. No crying, no cursing, no pleading, no _anger_. Sugawara felt far more angry at the cruel and unfair punishments than how the actual cursed ones looked.

Kageyama's main or only resentment came from when Sugawara offered to hold his hand to guide him. The prince had walked the castle grounds so often since childhood that Sugawara could understand why he felt "babying" in that way would be unnecessary. Sugawara noticed a few stumbles, slight and only worth noting because Kageyama usually had perfect control of his motions, but the prince looked so at ease. The idea that people would attempt to coddle him when no one but a select few had bothered to help him before upset him. A curse could be reasonable and deserved, but the likelihood of people flocking to him to provide fake care made the prince's blood boil. Sugawara offering a hand could be acceptable because Sugawara always remained with Kageyama despite the insufferable attitude, but others . . . Kageyama tried to push down his upsetting thoughts and relax in an experience he could never have known before.

Sugawara, though empathetic and understanding, could not comprehend the serenity of Hinata and Kageyama; his senses could not comprehend it. Hinata and Kageyama's entire distinction between themselves and the world changed. Each flower the two walked by had its own fragrance. The soil beneath Kageyama's feet tickled and soothed him, and the slightest kiss from the wing refreshed Hinata by passing through smooth feathers. They breathed in cleaner, richer air, and the overwhelming change of senses actually eased both of them rather than give them anxiety.

Years had gone by without Kageyama so much as glancing at the flowers, and Hinata's village could never afford to keep such a wide arrange of plants for decoration. The small walk through the garden back to the castle felt more like bliss than a curse.

When Sugawara opened the castle entrance and they all stepped inside, Kageyama and Hinata both instantly felt a disconnect from nature, and bitterness began to set in their hearts. The cold tile and marble floors bit at Kageyama's feet while the air suddenly felt too stale and musky to handle. Hinata just missed the sight of successful plants blooming around him without air ripe with the stench of humans. Sugawara glanced behind himself, and saw the expressions of disappointment, which was common on Kageyama's face and difficult to read on a small bird's face. Sugawara's sense of guilt returned again for not being able to prevent the situation.

Sugawara quickened his pace to the kitchen with the two behind him, reaching the area in less than a minute.

"Daichi!" Sugawara called into the kitchen the moment he stepped in. "Daichi, thank goodness you're here," Sugawara said as he noticed a fairly tall man with short dark hair by the stove.

Daichi jumped in surprise from the loud intrusion, then quickly shot his head around to glare at Sugawara. "Dammit, Suga! I'm late enough for lunch as it is, so don't try to distract me, or I'll burn everything for the prince!" Daichi scolded before his eyes shifted to behind Sugawara. "Pr-Prince Kageyama. Sorry for the delay!" Daichi exclaimed with his body in a humble now.

"Stand straight, Daichi," Kageyama demanded, assuming Daichi would try to act responsible and do a silly bow.

"Yes, we need you to get to cooking faster. I'm sorry for the intrusion, and please keep the meal going, but I just need to know where do you store the hard breads." Sugawara stated.

"The old loaves I throw to birds? Top of the panty. Why?" Daichi pointed to the pantry near the back of the room, tall and grand like most of the castle.

Sugawara did not answer as he walked to the cupboards. Sugawara wasted no time grabbing the loaves and rushing back to the prince and Hinata and broke off a small piece. "Here you go," Sugawara said as he held a bread piece near Hinata's beak.

Hinata almost bit Sugawara's finger with how desperately he chomped on the one measly piece of bread. Hinata fluttered his wings and flew to the island counter of the kitchen and pecked off more bread right for he loaf.

"He-hey, that's a health concern. We can't let dirty wild birds around the food." Daichi complained, swatting his hand to shoo Hinata.

"Hey! I'm not dirty, and I need to eat, too!" Hinata cried. His fast reflexes helped him dodge the attack, but he still had no energy to fly around the air too long.

"A talking . . ."

Kageyama spoke before Daichi could finish expressing his confusion. "You could have fooled me about the dirty part," Kageyama dusted off his shoulder with the back of his hand to wipe off any small trace of Hinata.

"You saying I'm dirty, you jerk?" Hinata glared as best he could with tiny bird eyes, hoping his fury came across.

"I'm not just saying it, I'm _smelling_ it."

"Well, sor _ry_ not everyone can be bathed in the finest soaps from India and water clearer than air!"

"Damn idiot, don't make excuses! It's not like you couldn't just take a regular shower in just rain water to get at least _some_ filth off you!"

"N-now, now," Sugawara murmured lifting his hands and arms in a way hoping to put distance between the bickering fools.

Daichi had no idea what the situation seemed to be, but he could only handle so much yelling and distracting while he tried to cook. "Enough!" Daichi ordered, an aura of intimidation leaking from his body throughout the kitchen. Though the prince had rights over nearly everyone, Daichi was the oldest in the room, and had always kept Kageyama out of harm's way before. Kageyama could almost say thanks for not having to see such a fearsome look.

The loud voice did still scare Kageyama and Hinata, who let out a loud and frightened tweet. The fear shot through Kageyama's body, and Kageyama reflexively opened his eyes, revealing the unfamiliar pure whiteness of them.

"Daichi, I'm sorry," Sugawara offered softly. "It's been a trying day for all of us."

"Prince Kageyama, what . . ." Daichi's throat went dry; even if he could speak he had no clue what to say. "How did . . ."

"A curse," Hinata answered, landing on Daichi's broad shoulder. "That's why I'm a bird now and Kageyama is, uh, blinded."

"Why?" Daichi asked, voice low and broken, not even bothering to shoo Hinata off.

"I messed up," Kageyama confessed. The prince kept his blank eyes opens and his chin high, facing whichever way he assumed Daichi was. "I upset a sorcerer, and he cursed me as his 'reasonable demand' after he won a game against me. I lost, so this is how I must grant that bastard's cruel wish."

"That's not true!" Hinata chirped in. "I messed up! I tried to help, but I was useless. I was too weak and too stupid. That's how I've always been. If I were stronger and better I could have stopped it. Kageyama, I failed you as one of your commoners."

Sugawara flicked Hinata's head and pinched Kageyama's cheek. "You two are too eager to disagree with each other. It was neither of your faults. The only one to blame for the curse is the person who put the curse on you two. Otherwise, I'm the one to blame for letting that sly crow in our home and-"

Daichi bonked Sugawara's head. "Jeez, you're as bad as they are, Suga! I may not have been there, but I'll be damned before I let you guys continue this blame game. Besides, we have more important things to discuss." Daichi picked Hinata from his shoulder, much to the birdie's dismay, and held him in his palms. "We need proper introductions, after all. Hello, there. You can call me Daichi. I'm the head of most of the castle inhabitants younger than me, and today I'm in charge of cooking. What's your name."

"Hinata Shōyō! Nice to meet you. Daichi! You and Sugawara seem like really great guys." Hinata chirped. Hinata saw both Sugawara and Daichi show a humble smile at the kind words, and Hinata felt as though he smiled back at them.

"Oi, what about me, dumbass?!" Kageyama barked out, jaw set in a teeth-baring scowl.

"Definitely not you! You're just a meanie who happens to be fantastic at voshleera!"

"What do you mean I'm a me -- wait, you think I'm fantastic at voshleera?"

"Of course! You were so cool looking! You were all kablam and haboom! It was so much fun to play a real game with someone who actually knew the rules. I had a lot of fun playing for real for the first time despite losing. I really felt like you were the best player ever! You were a nice change, I mean, you know. For a jerk."

The prince contorted his face into something almost unreadable. Daichi saw the expression as annoyed and offended, but Sugawara saw it as flattered and humbled. Hinata had spent far less years around Kageyama, and was unable to understand that both Daichi and Sugawara's interpretations were correct, so to him the face looked demonic. Hinata felt so frightened he felt a year shed from his birdie life.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" Hinata rushed out to say, flying to Daichi for protection again.

Kageyama scoffed. "Just . . . shut up. Stupid bird," Kageyama sighed, rubbing his temples. "Daichi, after you finish with the usual cooking and have a meal yourself, I command you begin cooking again, enough for a mountain family to last two or three days."

Sugawara gasped, eyes wide from surprise. "Prince Kageyama, you've changed your heart?"

Hinata perked and looked at Kageyama with a sudden sense of awe. "You mean you will still fulfill my request?!"

The prince scoffed again. "Don't be foolish. This has nothing to do with your request. You wanted your entire village to be fed. I'm only giving your immediate family a few meals. You lost, so you don't get your request fulfilled. I've made that rule abundantly clear, and it's a fair rule for everyone."

"But then why-" Sugawara and Hinata began to ask in unison.

"Never question your Prince!" Kageyama shouted. "I have my reasons, so leave the subject be lest you inspire me to reconsider. Daichi, continue working. Your next day to cook will be replaced for someone else."

Kageyama turned his backs to the other. Kageyama rarely ventured into the kitchen, not in recent times, so his steps lacked finesse and confidence. Kageyama had most of his sense when it came to spacial reasoning, so he managed to find the door to the hall with enough ease to leave on his own accord.

"Hey, wait! You shouldn't just leave without anyone!" Hinata cried out as he fluttered to Kageyama out the kitchen.

"Damn it. Nothing makes sense right now," Daichi grumbled. "I don't even know where to start about how I feel. Kageyama and the birdie both . . ."

Sugawara nodded his head and placed a consoling hand on Daichi's shoulder. "It's so much to take in I don't even think I understand a single thing. I was there, but I was also separated from them. I just know that they don't deserve the curses, but . . ."

"But . . ." Daichi trailed off in curiosity.

"But I don't know. Is it bad to think something good can come out of this?" Sugawara bit his lower lip and cast his gaze down, feeling guilty for his own naive hopefulness.

Daichi smiled, a strained one he used whenever he wanted to make things seem alright when they were less than fine. "I know this can't be all bad. Kageyama even agreed to do something positive outside the rules of a game. I think that's a good start already, right?"

"Right!" Sugawara looked at Daichi with ease and gratitude in his eyes. "Now just think about cooking. I'll have to go make sure Kageyama doesn't kill Hinata."

Daichi grumbled and slacked his shoulders. "Jeez, all this had to happen while I'm the idiot stuck on cooking duty."

Sugawara escaped before he had to hear Daichi complain more. If given the option, Daichi would have personally bought food from a town baker or cavern chef, but the late queen forbade him from doing such. Sugawara and most of he castle dwellers preferred his homemade food over purchased meals regardless. If Sugawara stayed a moment longer, Daichi would have insisted he help plan the various meals, and Sugawara wanted no part of that chore.

Though, trying to find Prince Kageyama and Hinata proved to be just as frustrating. Sugawara assumed he would be able to find the two by their loud bickering, but the entire castle screamed silence down every corridor.

Doubt settled into Sugawara's stomach and worrisome thoughts filled his mind. The cursed ones seemed entirely hidden. Sugawara checked the garden, the library, the prince's bedroom, the bathing area, dining hall, ballroom, and several long hallways that seemed to mock him.

Few inhabited the castle aside from the minimal amount of staff needed for cleaning, and no other royalty besides the prince at the current. The castle had ample room for people to use, and had been home to several past, but Kageyama sent all but a handful away in his sorrow-driven anger. 

To check every unused bedroom would consume too much time. Sugawara knocked on a specific bedroom of two of his friends for assistance.

The door opened quickly enough, revealing a short man with dark spiky hair that had a small blond tuff that fell on the center of his face. His dark eyes radiated mischief, and his grin stretched ear-to-ear.

"Suga!" the small man yelled, completely unnecessary considering less than a meter separated the two. "What brings you here? Did you wanna play hooky with us? Finally decided to have fu-u-u-un?" The small man man waggled his eyebrows, and his smirk somehow looked larger.

"Nishinoya," Sugawara said in a firm voice that emphasized importance, "I need your help looking for Kageyama and Hi- and I can't find him," Sugawara caught himself before he said Hinata's name, realizing adding him into the situation would cause a lot more trouble and explaining than necessary. "He's . . . hurt, and I don't want him alone."

Nishinoya's smile dropped. "Hurt? I think Tanaka heard him a few minutes ago. He sounded fine then, didn't sound in pain or anything."

"He's not that type of hurt -- I mean, it's complicated. I need to know where he is."

Nishinoya nodded and faced something out of Sugawara's vision. Soon enough, a decently tall man with a close-shaven hairstyle appeared. "Yo, Suga. If you need the prince, I heard him yelling at nothing and heading in the direction of the queen's old room. I think he's finally gone mad. I mean, like crazy-man, not angry-mad."

Sugawara shook his head. "No, he wasn't talking to the air. Someone was definitely on his shoulder bothering him. Just . . . the queen's room?"

Tanaka shrugged. "In that direction, yeah. Whether he's there or not I don't know." Tanaka gave Sugawara an unfamiliar serious expression. "Can you fill is in? Something big happen?"

"Yes. I'll have to explain when I have time and the proof. Otherwise, thanks for the help. I'll be sure to not inform the prince that you two are shirking your duties."

Tanaka and Nishinoya released a sigh of relief in unison. "Thanks. We'll help you look if he's not in the room, though," Nishinoya offered.

"Thank you. Hopefully that won't be needed." Sugawara waved to his friends as he walked away, grateful for the tip but not able to give a proper goodbye. Sugawara rushed to the queen's old room.

\---

The lux interior of the bedroom intimidated Hinata. The ceiling raised higher than two of his village's cots stacked together, and intricate paintings adored the ceiling, surrounding complicated glass chandeliers and a few small windows. The walls had engraved patterns of birds and flowers in the dark wood and also held many lovely paintings. The main window outside stood nearly as high as the ceiling, and let out to a small balcony.

The furniture matched the dark wood sections of the wall, equally as extravagant. Hinata decided to use his bird's eye view and fly a bit higher to see an intricate mosaic pattern of the moon and Ravens on the smooth marble floor.

Kageyama sat on the bed, which was adored with the softest linen Hinata had ever touched in his life, white and pure against his bright orange and onyx body. Hinata felt misplaced in the grandeur setting, wishing to be in a shack to feel more at home, but Kageyama looked entirely at ease. The crinkles in his forehead and the scowl in his eyes and lips eased into a serene expression. For the moment, Hinata could bring himself to like the calm prince.

"Kageyama, where are we?" Hinata asked in his lowest and softest voice, which was still high with a bird vocal-range. Hinata tried to sound as minimally annoying as possible.

Kageyama's went back to scowling, and Hinata regretted asking. "I'm in my mother's room. You're in the room of the most wonderful ruler the kingdom has ever had, and you should not disgrace the atmosphere with your voice."

Hinata pecked Kageyama's forehead. "Idiot, that's not nice!" Hinata retorted at the same time Kageyama yelled "ow."

"You damn little --" Kageyama swatted his hands to where he thought Hinata flew, but both swipes missed despite being very close.

"H-hey, I'm sorry! We shouldn't fight in your mother's room, right?" Hinata pleaded as he kept trying to outmaneuver Kageyama's attacks. "I really just wanted to know more about this place! To be more respectful!"

Hinata's words seemed convincing enough, and Kageyama reluctantly stopped trying to hurt the small cursed bird. "This place smells like her."

Hinata landed himself on the bed, and skipped a little closer to Kageyama. "It smells wonderful in here. I-I can smell a bit better as a bird."

Kageyama nodded. "I can smell better blind. I used to come in here often, seldom leaving, when she first died because it smelled like her, and it made me feel safe. After a month or two the smell started to fade away too much to a point I couldn't catch it anymore. I noticed in the garden I could smell better, so I wanted to . . . try again. I haven't been in here in months. I haven't felt secure and safe since her death."

Hinata skipped even closer to Kageyama, rubbing his soft feathery head on the backside of the hand Kageyama had to his side. Kageyama seemed to relax at the unexpected touch of comforting. "It's lovely in here. I won't rush you, but we should leave when you're ready. The food smelled good, so I'm sure it's almost done. Sugawara seemed like he wanted to watch over you a bit. If you won't be ready in awhile, I can fly out and tell Sugawara to bring you some food, I guess."

Kageyama growled, and his typical mean expression settled on his face. "Dammit, that's no good. He'll try coddling me after he scolds me. I'll have to go out properly. I bet you only care because you're somehow still hungry."

"Hey! A lifetime of barely eating doesn't go away with a couple of breadcrumbs. I don't even know what I'm supposed to eat. Worms?" Hinata blanched at the thought.

Kageyama chuckled, but not in a lighthearted way. A dark, twisted smile formed on his lips and his eyes squinted while closed to add for an evil expression. "Worms sound completely appropriate for a birdbrain like you."

"Shut up! I don't want to eat nasty worms!" Hinata's tiny heart dropped at the thought. "I hope Daichi makes me a share of the food."

"You're very wishful. After today, you'll certainly not get any meals from the castle." Kageyama spoke in an even tone that made Hinata assume he was serious. "I'll send you outside to eat crickets and worms for yourself."

Hinata hated Kageyama again.

Kageyama suddenly jerked himself from the bed, standing tall and proud. The prince extended one elegant arm out with his palm toward's Heaven. "Well? Get on. You need to guide me back out. You'll have to be useful in some way or another to earn your meal. Palace helpers get fed."

Hinata wanted to argue and refuse, but Kageyama acted like someone who would revoke food rights over something trivial. The little bird flapped his wings and flew onto Kageyama's palm, mad that he was small enough to fit such a small area.

"Okay, so go straight a few steps," Hinata advised.

"How many?" Kageyama asked, angered by the lack of clarity.

"I don't know! Like seven!" Hinata answered in exasperation, feathers already ruffling.

Kageyama took five steps before walking into a wall, his extended hand taking minimal damage, but still hurt from a harsh impact to hardwood.

"You idiot! You said seven!"

"I said _like_ seven!" Hinata argued. "'Like' being close to seven! I think I was close to right. I was like one off."

"You were _two_ off, and anything less than perfect has no use I this castle."

"Get off your high horse! If it had been me walking, I'd have needed seven steps. I can't get it all right on less than a few hours even _knowing_ you!" Hinata pecked at the hand he stood on, then swooped away before Kageyama could attack him. "Why can't you just see how hard I'm trying? How hard everyone tries just for you?!"

Kageyama made a fist, and he honed in on all his remaining senses to pinpoint the flapping sound of Hinata's wings to get a hit. "I'm fucking blind! Of course I can't see a damn thing." Kageyama huffed himself up, breathing erratic and his chest swelling with more rage.

Hinata fell to the hard, cold ground with that hit. The bird body could move fast, but Kageyama quickly developed a sense for Hinata's movements. The anger between the two of them stacked higher by the second. They could reach agreement one second and try to work together, then spend a minute arguing and fighting.

"That's not the 'see' I meant, and you know it." Hinata worked the energy to rise to his feet, but knowing Kageyama stood roughly fifteen times taller intimidated him. Kageyama could easily crush him without anyone complaining. Sure, Hinata's family would miss him, but Kageyama could easily report that went back home to them, but possibly Hinata died on the hard travel back. Despite that fearsome thought, Hinata kept talking. Hinata could see the look on Kageyama's face when he heard the "thump" of him landing on the floor. Kageyama did not want to seriously hurt Hinata.

"You need to 'see', Kageyama. Neither one of us idiots knows exactly what that will entail, but you and I both know it's not a matter of red from yellow!" Hinata flew back to Kageyama's shoulder. "Turn around a little. Then take four to five steps forward. Just . . . walk carefully and work with my ranges until I handle your steps."

"Won't you get used to the wrong type of step if I move carefully rather than my usual pace?" Kageyama asked with disdain.

"Dammit, listen to me so we can walk out of here. Otherwise we'll keep filling your mother's beautiful room with ugly memories of our bickering. If we fight, we can do it somewhere else."

Kageyama grumbled in something incoherent, probably sounds not a part of any real language, but half a turn and four and a half steps later they found themselves at the door. Hinata did not have to tell Kageyama where the doorknob was, but he wondered why he could not reason his way through the room to get out like he had coming in. Hinata let the question go when he saw the door opening by Kageyama's control.

Halfway through opening the door, Hinata could already see half of a very upset Sugawara face.

"I'm so relieved to have finally found you two that I'm mad," Sugawara said when the door opened fully, definitely looking more relieved than mad. "Don't just sneak off without any indication where you two will go!"

Kageyama kept any response to himself; Hinata followed that idea, not knowing how to calm the overly-worried Sugawara.

"Let's just go," Sugawara said. "You know this room plays with your emotions, Kageyama," the young caretaker added softly.

The three walked as though they were heading to the kitchen, but stopped a little early, turning into a large room near it. A long table able to fit 50 people stood in the center, chandeliers as always from above a high ceiling, and a few busts of past kings lining the wall decorated the room. What mattered most to Hinata was the spread of delicious looking food lain across the table.

"Oi, birdbrain, take my to my usual seat. It's on the left side of the chair at the end of the table."

"H-huh? Left when you're sitting down or left how we see it now?" Hinata asked, not even sure how to begin guessing the steps that far down.

"Oh, don't worry, Hinata. I can handle this," Sugawara offered, placing a kind hand on the prince's unoccupied shoulder while he paced them to the chair.

Apparently it was left as in if they were sitting down not facing it, Hinata noted for future reference along with the forty small steps from Kageyama took. Hinata assumed roughly thirty-two big steps if Kageyama walked with his usual style. Hinata could get it right next time asked. Hinata definitely planned for a next time, eager to prove himself to the stubborn prince.

Daichi, Sugawara, and a handful of other men sat around, barely filling a tenth of the seats. When others started coming in, Sugawara pressed his hands to his lips at Hinata, urging him to act like an ordinary bird.

Hinata flew away from Kageyama, settling on Daichi's shoulder. Daichi seemed nice, but also showed Hinata a dangerous side that made him feel like he could be protected against the strangers.

"Hey, cool birdie!" Nishinoya commented, moving fast to touch Hinata. Hinata wanted to cry because the stranger looked like he would be shorter than his human form, and Hinata could not even appreciate the chance to be taller for once.

"Huh? Oh, cool! It even has the royal colors," Tanaka commented, patting Hinata's head far too roughly, but Hinata could not say a word against it.

Hinata retreated closer to Daichi's ches, signaling to get the two away from him. Daichi picked Hinata up and held him away from the others.

"Are you messing with the royal bird?" Daichi asked, an aura of hostility and power coming off him.

"N-no!" Nishinoya and Tanaka claimed in unison, moving far away from the frightening Daichi.

"Hey, calm down. Some of us are only here to get food, not go deaf," a tall blond said. He did not bother pulling out a chair at first, merely fixing a plate of food while standing.

"Right, Tsuki," a freckled man said from behind the blond. Hinata felt bad for not noticing him at first; he had a fair amount of height, freckles, and dark hair, but lacked individual presence.

"Hey, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, don't just make your plate and leave for lunch." Sugawara ordered, looking at the two new comers. "We have something important to say that the people in the castle -- and only the people in the castle," he added looking at Nishinoya and Tanaka, "need to know."

"Then say it, so I can go." Tsukishima looked disinterested, even though Sugawara said "important," he acted like the news would not be worth keeping him around the others. Hinata wanted to peck at him, but stayed with Daichi.

"I will wait for Kiyoko and Takeda."

Two more people stepped in, but the second meant nothing to Hinata. The first person had the loveliest black hair to her shoulders, some backs, glasses, and soft blue eyes. Her face looked somewhat serious, and Hinata wondered if she had any relation to Kageyama, but scratched that idea out when he remembered how few royals lived in the castle. Hinata assumed the woman was Kiyoko, but he would not have the guts to talk to her even in his human form.

"Hello, everyone. Been working hard?" The other person, an older man maybe in his mid-twenties asked with a bright smile. "You look like did great today, Daichi!"

"Well, that's mostly everyone. I guess I'll begin before we eat," Sugawara announced, standing after the others sat down.

"Hey, before we start, shouldn't someone wake the king? Sleeping at the table is rude," Tsukishima commented. 

Kageyama kept his eyes shut through the meal, but his eyebrows furrowed and his face seemed hardened, so Tsukishima should have been able to tell the prince was not sleeping. Kageyama grunted and scoffed his head away from the side he heard Tsukishima's voice, but he kept his eyes shut.

"Everyone, I repeat, the news of what happened today must stay only between your ears and minds." Sugawara talked in a firm voice, but he was stalling; he had no idea where to start or how to approach the subject. "Prince Kageyama has been cursed, has been blinded. As far as we know, the person who enchanted him is a raven-shifter and controller named Oikawa Tooru. I can draw out a sketch of how he appeared, but I have no security that he can't change his human appearance."

Sugawara extended a hand over to Hinata, gesturing for him to fly over to his palm. Hinata seemed hesitant but fluttered to Sugawara. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure!" Hinata tweeted. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Tsukiyama were the only ones who gasped, and Hinata laughed a little. "Hello, my name is Hinata! I'm a farmer boy from the mountains a week's walk from here. I, uh, became a bird after trying to stop Oikawa from cursing Kageyama, but, uh . . ." Hinata dipped his feathery head low, feeling ashamed. "I failed, and I'm sorry for intruding."

"Pff," Kageyama scoffed. "Don't sound so remorseful and noble when you're still too dumb to add the 'Prince' before my name."

Hinata's feathers ruffled, and he felt prepared to peck at the jerk Prince. 

"N-now, now," Sugawara pleaded, feeling tension between the two cursed ones.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and grabbed the plate he made to leave. Yamaguchi looked interested in the scene, but followed Tsukishima out. Kiyoko and Takeda looked pensive. Tanaka and Nishinoya silently cheered Hinata on, impressed at a tiny bird's audacity.

After a solid minute of bickering, Daichi had enough, slamming his head on the table. "End your fighting now!"

Kageyama and Hinata retreated. Hinata flew to Sugawara, and Kageyama crossed his arms to control his need to throttle the little bird.

"Hey, back on topic," Takeda spoke, ready to discuss his thoughts. "Curses almost always have a way to be reversed or broken, correct? Do we have a clue what the loophole or condition may be?"

"It's, ah, uh," Sugawara scratched the back of his head.

"Kageyama has to 'see' while blind. If he can't, I'm stuck as a bird forever and he'll be blind in every sense forever," Hinata answered, anger in the edge of his voice. "If he doesn't manage to 'see' . . ."

Takeda returned to his pensive state. "I'll search for some more information. I'll help any way I can."

The room filled with a happy hum, and the sound of Nishinoya and Tanaka slapping Takeda on the back.

"That's the spirit!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"Yup. You guys have nothing to fear while I'm around. I'll protect you two," Nishinoya boasted.

"Pfft, you can't even beat Asahi at arm wrestling. Who are you fooling?" Tanaka teased.

Nishinoya glared and pouted. "That's not related to this at all!" he grumbled. "Hey, where is Asahi, anyway?"

Daichi and Sugawara shot a knowing look at each other. "He's out in town gathering food," Daichi answered.

"He's a bit . . . sensitive. He'll probably need much more tactful wording and explaining or else he'll combust from guilt and sadness. We can tell him personally later. We needed more food, anyway," Sugawara expanded the information, resisting the urge to sigh at Asahi's nature.

"Boys," Kiyoko said in a soft voice, "eat your food. None of you can help on empty stomachs. This is the first time I've beaten you all at finishing my meal." The woman stood up and took her empty plate. "I will . . . also do my best. To help you two."

Kiyoko rushed out of the room, and Nishinoya and Tanaka swooned. The rest took the advice and finished their meal. Daichi even prepared a small bowl of water and plate of grains Hinata could munch on until he felt full for the first time in years.

Kageyama barely touched his meal, unable to focus on the tricky motions of blind eating with his head swirling. A few bites had even landed on him before he understood the distance between his mouth, plate, and fork better. Kageyama could learn things that mattered to him quick, but his mind could not focus on eating.

" _I earned my fate and deserved worse. The rules of the game are fair, and Oikawa got an honest win for a favor from me._ " Kageyama kept his thoughts about the curse private throughout the day, but most of the others figured his warped sense of fairness already. The new thoughts troubled him more. " _Hinata shielded me from the worst of it, what Oikawa originally planned. Hinata is cursed completely because of his stupidity to protect me. If I don't break my curse . . . I don't break his._ "

Kageyama excused himself from the dining table, Takeda offering to guide him back to his room to think alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! Okay, so I really do thrive on reviews. I always want a million, but if you see two people already left something, you're still totally welcome to leave one. It's not the law, I know, but I don't . . . I don't know. I don't like writing unless I know people enjoy my stuff, you know?
> 
> Maybe I should just write porn later. Probably not here, but I should make more epic Kagehina porn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Dontsaycrazy for being absolutely awful because she's awesome. Don't read her works.
> 
> Also, this was really difficult to write because I had to debate what I wanted. You all have probably never read my serious or chaptered works, but I have reoccurring themes in all of them.
> 
> I didn't know what to do because I wanted Hinata to tell Kageyama something, but it meant compromising a theme. I think I hammered out a few kinks that will allow me to have the dialogue I want and the themes or symbolism I love to have.
> 
> Turn out, though, none of the themes or dialogue I wanted even made it to this chapter! This chapter got way too long without including the entire thing that made me so frustrated. Oh well. Enjoy, please!

Hinata left some food in the bowl, unused to feeling full but not wanting to overdue it. The small bird felt heavy to his new wings, and flapping well enough to keep his body airborne long enough to fly to Daichi's shoulder required all his energy.

The dining hall emptied fast with only Sugawara, Hinata, and Daichi left. Nishinoya and Tanaka scampered off as soon as they finished scoffing down their meals, asking for someone to alert them when Asahi arrived. Sugawara laughed without mirth at the mention of Asahi and shot Daichi a wary look.

"Can you be the one to tell him the news?" Sugawara asked looking at Daichi.

Daichi looked just as displeased as Sugawara. "I doubt I should. I'll scare him, probably. He's somehow going to blame himself."

"We're all blaming ourselves a bit, though. If we just speak plainly and precisely he may handle it well."

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure even I got spooked by a talking bird. The Prince being disabled is going to make him cry."

"He doesn't usually _cry_ , Daichi. He _panics_ a little, but he's capable of holding himself together for the sake of everyone."

"If you're so sure then _you_ can tell him! I have to start cooking the moment he comes back with the groceries."

"But Daichi! Please, own up to it. You're the one in charge of handling the castle's youngsters. I'm only your vice."

Daichi groaned, hesitant to own up to that truth. "B-but I have to cook!"

"I'll help you if you help me," Sugawara reasoned.

Hinata barely stayed attentive during the conversation. Daichi and Sugawara continued trying to finalize the details of their agreement, but they struggled how to approach the talk.

"Dammit all, I'll talk to him!" Hinata announced, huffing into his proudest pose.

"No," Sugawara and Daichi deadpanned in unison.

"You would . . . Well, you'd probably give him a heart attack, Hinata. You can't suddenly appear as a talking bird," Sugawara explained, rubbing he back of his head as he tried to think of the best way to state the truth.

"Th-that's so lame," Hinata grumbled. "I'm not even a cool scary bird. Besides, you guys are taking too long to decide."

"We can't just explain this without a bit of concern and tact. You have to use time to approach this situation with care. You can't just jump into explaining such a bad situation," Daichi scolded.

The loud thud of the castle entrance closing boomed to the dining room.

"I brought the food, Daichi!" an unfamiliar voice called through the hall. The words floated through the castle into the room without any doors closed and the architecture creating echoes, but Hinata doubted the voice was truly "booming."

"Looks like we have to jump into explaining this bad situation," Sugawara sighed, an apologetic smile on his face.

Daichi groaned again.

"C'mon. We can get Tanaka to clean this up later after we break the news."

Sugawara and Hianta nodded. Hinata stayed on Daichi's shoulder like however he thought a normal bird would sit. Daichi took long strides and the up and down motions seemed subtle and mountainous a the same time with a small bird perspective of motion. Hinata's heart kept racing at the thought of messing up around such a "sensitive" person, but he kept as still as he could.

"Ah, that looks like everything," Sugawara said as he saw several heavy bags of food in Asahi's hands. "Perfect. Thank you."

"Not a problem, Suga," Asahi replied, definitely in a softer voice than Hinata would expect from such a person.

Asahi's large build of broad shoulders and muscles, height, and masculine facial hair depicted someone much more gruff, and even with constant reminders of how gentle the giant was, Hinata could not put the appearance and personality together. Hinata would even venture to guess that the groceries held by even one of Asahi's hands weighed as much or more than Hinata's human form.

Daichi and Sugawara offered to grab a few bags and helped lighten the single load from Asahi.

"Hey, thanks," Asahi spoke. "There's really a bunch of food. What's the occasion? A sudden feast to let people inside the castle? A marriage proposal? The king's return?" Asahi kept guessing reasonable and wishful ideas, but Sugawara shook his head to quite him.

"Nothing like that at all, sadly. We can, um, explain when we get all this food to the kitchen."

"Okay, sure, I suppose," Asahi said with reasonable hesitation. The three of them grew up very close in age and relation, so any form of uncertainty when talking to each other merited at least a bit of concern.

The group turned around to walk to the kitchen, and Asahi barely acknowledged Hinata. His thoughts focused on not dropping the bags and wondering what prompted so much food, so actually paying attention to the subtle change to Daichi's shoulder escaped his notice. Not when they arrived at the kitchen and released the bags on the counter did Asahi take notice of Daichi a little more closely.

"H-hey! Who let a-? Daichi, why is there a creature on your shoulder?!"

"Huh? Did you just now notice?" Daichi asked, amazed at the lack of attention.

"That is Hinata. He's, uh, new to the family, I suppose," Sugawara added.

"Isn't he a health violation?" Asahi asked innocently, but the implication still offended Hinata.

"Not quite. Hinata is a very, very special type of bird."

"He is? He's a bit cuter than the crows cawing everywhere, but is here something else?"

Hinata forgave Asahi's implied insult of being dirty after he called him cute. If Hinata had to be a bird, and least he could be attractive. Granted, he would prefer not to be a bird, but if he were cute then he could maybe be pampered a little more. Hinata had to push down his thoughts of how he could get royal treatment while the situation remained heavy.

Daichi put a hand on Asahi's shoulder, firm and careful. "No, Asahi. Hinata is special because he's a human cursed into a bird." Direct, but Daichi still had more to say and needed to lead into the more difficult part.

Asahi gasps and stared at Daichi with shock. "Cursed?!" Asahi darted his eyes to Hinata, remorse written across his face. "I'm so sorry. You poor creature. I know I don't know you, but I'm here if you need assistance!" Asahi offered, not out of pity so much as just a genuine kindness. "I-I don't understand how this happened. How is Hinata in our home?"

"That leads into something bigger," Sugawara replied. "He took a curse after trying to help the prince."

Asahi stared at Hinata with eyes full of awe. "That's so noble of you!"

"W-well, not really," Hinata denied, feeling fully humbled. Asahi noticeably jumped at hearing Hinata speak, even though he knew Hinata was still a cursed human boy. Seeing a bird talk could still startle anyone.

Asahi swallowed his slight discomfort and looked at Hinata in the eye again. "And how fairs the prince?"

The three looked at each other, wary.  
-  
Asahi passed out when he heard the news.

\---

"Prince Kageyama, are you certain you wish to stay here alone?" Takeda asked the prince after he helped guide him into his bed.

Kageyama nodded his head. "I've spent most of the year in here alone. I don't see how now it would suddenly be concerning." Kageyama sat still on his bed, back against the headboard and blankets covering his legs.

Takeda gulped. "It's just a bit different now, Prince Kageyama."

"It isn't," Kageyama deadpanned. "I know this room. Besides, I kept it dark before, it can be dark now."

"Prince, plea-"

"Do not give me pity, Takeda. You had no complaints when I was alone before, so I will be alone now. I wish to think in peace. You can call me out when dinner is finished. Tell Kiyoko or someone to help Daichi in the kitchen so he does not get too overwhelmed and ruin a dish."

Kageyama heard the faint rustle of the air as Takeda shifted into a bowing position, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Takeda, it's fine. Just leave me be for now."

"Yes, Prince. I'll try to help in other ways, as well!" Takeda sounded sincere, and Kageyama knew the older man truly did care for everyone in the castle. Hearing the words made Kageyama feel bitter, though, and he felt relief when he heard the door to his room shut and footsteps becoming distant.

Kageyama saw little point for Takeda to try so hard, for anyone to try so hard. Everyone kept wanting to help or showed a sudden burst of concern for him, but only Kageyama could break the curse. Kageyama could not see why anyone else bothered, and he wondered if that sort of sight had always been lost to him or left with his vision. The weight of guilt fell in his heart when he remembered how his lack of sight was not the only curse. Kageyama scorned the thought of Hinata, hated him, but he was the last good thing Kageyama saw.

Hinata had shone bright with his arms extended wide, a sun with rays beaming through to warm and comfort. Kageyama could only see Hinata's back at the time, but Hinata appeared statuesque while he remained unmoved to protect Kageyama. Kageyama remembered seeing sweat that glistened under the sun fall down Hinata's neck. Hinata's body trembled, looking ready to collapse, but he kept his body stiff and defensive, ready to fight the endless crows flying around and targeting Kageyama.

Hinata, for that brief moment, fooled Kageyama into thinking someone could be genuinely good and selfless. Though he had no idea what it could be, Kageyama convinced himself since then that Hinata must have had an ulterior motive when he rushed in to defend him. Somehow, even though he convinced himself such a pure action had to have a selfish purpose, Kageyama appreciated the feeling of protection, appreciated seeing Hinata in such a bold stance before going blind.

No matter how beautiful Hinata appeared, Kageyama grit his teeth knowing that had not been the last image he saw. Before sight left him, Kageyama got a glimpse of Oikawa's smug expression. Flashes of that face appeared constantly throughout Kageyama's mind, the charmingly cruel smile haunting him. Oikawa invaded his thoughts, but he could appear physically before Kageyama if he wanted, too.

Oikawa could possibly transform back into a bird and fly into the prince's room, but Kageyama wanted him to come. Kageyama could tell Oikawa did not curse people solely to be cruel; he seemed like a trickster who just hated that someone offended him. Kageyama would never apologize for cursing at the raven that annoyed him in the morning, but he did feel regret for not controlling his anger better in a way that would have not crossed the powerful sorcerer.

Kageyama clenched his fist, wanting to punch that sly grin off Oikawa's face. Since Kageyama already made Oikawa angry, he decided that if the trickster dared to visit him while he was blinded by the curse, Kageyama would find away to push him off the ledge again.

Except he would not be that stupid. Kageyama would make the situation worse if he continued to act on his anger, or at least if he kept acting on anger with Oikawa.

Kageyama sunk lower in the sheets and laid down flat on his bed. An hour probably passed while he struggled with his thoughts and memories of the day, and he wanted freedom from his troubles, if only temporary. Though seeing colors and shapes escaped him, Kageyama could make out a sense of "light" outside from the sun peaking through the windows. The sun be damned, Kageyama decided to sleep for a few hours until someone would fetch him for dinner.

Dreams consumed him, and even if he had a nightmare, at least it would be something different than reality.  
\---  
 _"Tobio, where are you running off to?" a gentle called out._

_"M'room!" young Tobio yelled back, running away from the voice's owner._

_Then he stopped. Tobio's legs kept moving, but they hit the air. "Come now, stop kicking, Tobio."_

_"But mooom! I don't wanna be outside!" Tobio whined as he kept struggling from his mother's hold._

_"Son, why don't you like outside? Don't you like the garden I've worked so hard making?" the Queen faked a few tears and sobs, making sure to be overdramatic._

_"I-I like 'em!" Tobio answered with panic in his voice. "Don't be sad, mommy! You make everything beautiful. I just don't wanna be here."_

_"Tobio," the Queen's calm tone told Tobio she already knew everything, but she would say it to make the point even clearer, "you don't have to fear them. You don't want to be outside because the ravens, correct?"_

_The Queen loosened her grip on her son, and Tobio broke away fast. Tobio stood with his hands fiddling behind his back and feet shuffling in place. "Mn, I guess. I mean, yes."_

_The queen kneeled down, raising her son's head in her hands. "You don't have to be scared of the ravens, Tobio." The Queen ruffled Tobio's pitch hair and smiled into his steel eyes. "Ravens are creatures of this world who deserve to feel at peace like anyone else."_

_"But they're scary and mean! They yell at me, too," Tobio reasoned, side-glancing a few of the ravens staring at him behind his mother._

_The Queen laughed. Again, Tobio felt his feet dangle in the air as his mother picked him up and turned him to the ravens. "Tobio, it's because you aren't flying with them. Look at their black wings like your hair. They think you are just a big bird, and they're mad that you don't join them. You hurt their feelings when you run away, and they want you to play with them."_

_"But they're just birds with little brains and scary beaks and talons. I dun wanna fly with them. The ground is better!" Tobio wiggled and squirmed, so his mother eventually set him back on the ground._

_"Maybe not with ravens, but how could you not wish to fly? If someone cute girl came along and asked you the reach the skies with her, wouldn't you want to say yes?"_

_Tobio pouted, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks as he turned away from the Queen. "Only if that cute girl is you!"_

_The Queen ruffled Tobio's hair, smile small on her face. "I don't think I'm a good candidate for that, dear. I'm a bit too old to be a cute girl."_

_"Nuh-uh! You're perfect, mom! Prettiest girl in all the land. You're so tall I bet you feel like you're already flying in the sky, anyway."_

_"That's not how it works, exactly. You'll be taller than me one day, so you'll understand then."_

_Tobio's upset expression melted away, face lit with excitement. "Really?! Really? I'll be as tall -- taller -- than you? When? How soon? How tall will I be, mommy? I wanna be, like, taller than a voshleera net!"_

_The Queen pinched Tobio's cheeks with a mischievous smirk. "Oh? Is that really all you care about? What about being big enough to fight off the bad guys for me? Or reaching the high shelf for spices for me?"_

_"Moooommy! I'll do everything for you. Just stop pinching m' cheeks! I'll do anything!"_

_The Queen let go, but her face lost the joyful expression. "Then fly. You don't have to love the ravens of the land, but I want you to feel free and happy like you can never fall from the high of the sky. You'll be tall and grown one day, and I want you to be as happy then as you are now."_

_Tobio opened his mouth to answer._  
\---  
Loud knocking snapped Kageyama from his slumber. The noise seemed so faint when the prince just wanted to stay in his dreamland. Someone called out for 'Prince Kageyama', and Kageyama briefly wondered when he stopped going by Tobio.

The knocks were too erratic and annoying to ignore, so Kageyama sat up on his bed to feel more awake. "Come in," he ordered.

"Hey, Prince!" Nishinoya beamed. "Daichi and the beautiful Kiyoko finished dinner. You should come out when you're ready. Asahi's kinda freaking out about you, but he won't annoy you too much."

Kageyama nodded and stepped out of his bed. "I'll walk to the dining room now, I suppose. Feel free to move ahead." His hair felt disheveled and his clothes from the morning remained covered in dirt and wrinkles, but he could not be bothered to keep up appearances for an informal dinner.

"Sure thing, Prince!" Nishinoya kept his typical upbeat voice, but Kageyama could hear the faint quiver. Nishinoya did not want to let Kageyama fend for himself in the walk to the dining room, but Kageyama respected that he respected his wish to go independently.

Nishinoya's light footsteps grew distant. Kageyama ran his hands down his hair to tame it. He could not check himself, but Kageyama did not want the others to fret over him more than necessary for a little thing like hair.

Kageyama really could have just asked for someone to bring him food, could have requested anything. Instead, the prince took slow steps to the door, an arm extended outward to prevent him from walking into something. Though he needed longer than usual, Kageyama arrived at the dining room without tripping or accidents.

"Hello, Prince Kageyama!" Asahi announced the moment Kageyama's hand went through the door. "I-I'm s-"

"Stop," Kageyama ordered, directed to more than just Asahi. "You're going to eat. You missed lunch running my impromptu errand for food. We're here to eat, so that's all we'll do."

Not everyone was present, no Kiyoko, Takeda, Tsukishima, or Yamaguchi, but Kageyama had no business with them, so he did not care. If anything, it gave him a stronger sense of normalcy. The ones present sat down and started serving themselves. They ate in relative silence, Hinata and Kageyama hearing clanks of forks and cups with more ease. 

"Hinata, how are you liking the meal?" Tanaka asked, breaking the silence.

"It's so gooood! This is the best thing I've ever had, ever. I'm so happy to have it!" The happiness and genuine delight in eating plain grains surprised the room. None of them could fathom how starved Hinata had really been.

"I'm happy you like it," Asahi said, a shy grin on his face. "The best cook of us is Sugawara and Takeda, but I made your food."

"You're amazing, Asahi! Amazing!" Hinata extended his wings, subconsciously flapping them to lift him from his spot.

"Oh! Hinata, I heard you play Voshleera, too. Suga said you have a lot of talent," Nishinoya mentioned, excited for the conversation to start looking up. "Most everyone plays in the castle. You should join us."

"As what, the mascot?" Hinata retorted. "Still a bird."

"Pfft, but not forever. You have us around. We'll be sure to break the lame curse. It's why you have me, the amazing Nishinoya!"

"Whaaa! You mean that?" Hinata chirped. "Nishinoya, can I call you big brother?"

Nishinoya froze for a moment, unable to respond to the question properly. "Big . . . brother?"

"Oh, no."

"He said it now."

"Well . . ."

"YES!" Nishinoya shouted, jumping into the air, fist raised high. "Leave it to me, little bro! I'll help you for sure. Then you can play voshleera with us." Nishinoya winked at Hinata and gave a confident thumbs up, and standing on the chair he even looked taller. The sight amazed Hinata.

"Guwaah! So cool! Big Bro Nishinoya!"

"Well, I guess if you're Nishinoya's bro, you're mine, too," Tanaka added, loud and boastful. "We're all bros here, Hinata."

The volume of the room got louder by the minute, and everyone laughed and loosened their tensions. Everyone welcomed Hinata, more than happy to include a new friend in their rank. Hinata swooped in the air with glee, but every time he managed to mindlessly do a labor-intensive task, no amount of laughter erased his guilt. While he ate with royalty and friends, regaining his strength and then some, his family starved and slaved and fruitless fields. Hinata wanted to enjoy the feeling while he could, and starving himself would do no good, so he continued to eat and feel welcomed.

Then Kageyama slammed a fist on the table, intense white eyes locked onto no particular gaze, unnerving everyone. "Silence!" Kageyama bellowed. "You all keep acting as though the stupid birdbrain is going to stay with us -- well, he's not! He's going back to his village the moment all the food for his family is done, preferably soon after dinner."

"What? Prince Kageyama, that's not . . . sensible," Sugawara replied as respectfully as he could. "The sun set already. Sending him away in the dark would be cruel. Not to mention Hinata said it took a week to go on foot."

"Then someone can guide him with horses. It should only take two or three days that way. His family is starving, right? We should get them food and get rid of him as soon as we can."

"But what about the curse?"

"The curse has nothing to do with him. I'm the one who has to break it for both of us. I can do it on own. I need to 'see' to break it, and his dumb voice makes it hard to concentrate. He is nuisance who doesn't belong here." Kageyama kept his face even, but the anger in his voice rose.

"That's dumb!" Hinata glided to Kageyama and pecked his ear. "Are you listening? It's _our_ curse if I have to rely on you to break mine. I want to see my family, I do, but I won't go back as a stupid little bird, not even sure if I'll ever be human again because a jerk for a prince couldn't bare to see that not everything is on him!"

"Dumbass! You think you can try to break it?!"

"I _know_ it! I can't do it alone, I will need you, but you can't do it alone because you need me." Hinata rubbed his soft, feathery head against Kageyama's cheek. "Don't make me stay a bird forever. Don't make me that alone," Hinata mumbled low enough only Kageyama could hear.

Kageyama grumbled, swatting his hand so Hinata would fly away. "Regardless of what you want, we do need to discuss who will guide the horses to your village. No one but you knows how to get there, and the food should e delivered soon so your family can get nourishment."

"I can do it," Tanaka volunteered. "It'll get me out of cleaning around here. I could use a change of scenery."

"You clean around here?" Nishinoya remarked, eyes coy and smug.

Kageyama sighed, but that was not the worse idea. "Tanaka, you'll be the delivery boy then. You really don't do anything anyway." Kageyama turned to Hinata. "Well, he still needs a guide."

"No, I said I wasn't going back like this. It's an easy path after you figure out it exists. I'll make a map, but you aren't getting rid of me that easily!"

"Y-yeah! I have the best sense of direction. If Hinata makes me a map, I'll be there and back in a few days."

Sugawara watched the discussion of how to get to Hinata's village, and he shot Daichi an angry look. Sugawara took out a pen and wrote I the napkin while the others seemed distracted.

" **I don't think we should separate Hinata from Kageyama. Say something to stop Kageyama's reasoning** ," the note read, and Daichi cringed. Telling Kageyama of a flaw in his plan would lead to more bickering, but Sugawara had good sense about people. Even if Daichi could not understand, he knew Hinata and Kageyama needed to stick together to break the curse.

"Prince Kageyama," Daichi said, voice clear and authoritative, "we cannot expect horses to go the full journey. They aren't used to climbing mountains, and probably can't. Tanaka will not be able to carry all the food alone up the mountain. Hinata's family is small from what he told me, but carrying several meals for them alone would be impossible."

Kageyama stilled. Anger rose high, but it dissipated when he tried to tell. Instead of hit fury, his mind was leveled in rage, reflecting in a dark and chilling voice. "Then what do you suggest?"

"A few more people," Sugawara cut in before Daichi could start letting out "uhs" and "ums" and ruin the authority image he had. "A few. Asahi, Tanaka, and Daichi are strong enough to carry the food past where the horses can't travel. Hinata can't really guide or be of use for them, so it's more sensible for him to stay here. The last thing a starving family wants to see is the son who went to get them help turned into a bird. Not to mention, we probably don't want to explain how it happened, lest word get out about your blindness cause an uproar."

"You all make me deeply regret bothering to do something kind. I'm sure plenty of people are hungry in town we could dump the food on."

"He-hey, no way! Please, please help them. My family is only two people, I don't -- I can't bear the thought of either one starving. Please don't go back on your word like this, Kageyama! I'll-I'll-"

"You what?" Kageyama challenged. The air felt tense between the two, and no one wanted to intervene. After a long sigh, Kageyama's tense body went slack, and broke the discomfort in the room. "I understand Sugawara's point. I'm going to break the curse anyway, so there's no need to let the commoners cause a fuss about my blindness. Besides," Kageyama aimed the words at Hinata, "don't ever think I'll go back on my word."

"Thank you," Hinata said, feeling complete gratitude.

Kageyama said nothing more; he stood up and extended his hand the same way he had when he told Hinata to guide him the first time. Hinata understood the command, and he made no complaints. Kageyama had already told him to earn his keep around the palace somehow, and he agreed to send his family food, so Hinata agreed to guiding Kageyama.

Those left in the room offered a silent goodnight as the cursed duo left. The moment they thought Kageyama was oh of earshot they released a happy sigh in unison.

"Damn, that was bothersome. I miss when he would just believe everything I told him and thought I was a genius," Sugawara groaned, body outstretched and limp on his chair.

"Yes, but he _does_ listen to you still. Thank you, Suga. You made a lot of good points for just saying things fast to keep Hinata in with him," Daichi pat Sugawara on the back, probably too hard, and smiled at his friend.

"Wait, that was just to get Hinata and Kageyama together? You mean you don't really think I'm strong?" Tanaka grumbled, looking at Sugawara with an expression between hurt and defiant.

"Not at all! I have the utmost faith in you." No one could find fault when Sugawara flashed that certain smile of his. He seemed genuine, and probably because he was. "Just because it was an impromptu plan doesn't mean you wouldn't still be in my top three choices for getting up the mountain."

Asahi groaned. "But I just got back from carrying all that food. At least it's for a good cause. I'm happy."

Nishinoya hopped from his seat and pulled on Asahi's ear. "C'mon, don't just be happy. Be excited! You get to go on a super-secret mission just because you're strong. Jeez, you could be less of a wimp for such a giant."

Tanaka laughed, agreeing with Nishinoya fully. Sugawara and Daichi finished the last bits of their meal. Asahi tried to fend himself from Nishinoya's pestering while he ate to little avail. The mood was light. They felt at ease, excited for the unknown. When they all finished eating, they agreed to start packing the food on the horses together. Tanaka, Asahi, and Daichi packed some food for themselves and miscellaneous supplies for their trip.

Sugawara looked at the maps of sections of the kingdom, and he stumbled upon a sheet with the information matching how Hinata described the path to his village. Far and often ignored, Hinata came from the most forgotten section of the kingdom. Sugawara transcribed the map with clear instructions, and added information Hinata told him before. The path looked fairly straight, just ignored and somewhat hidden, but Sugawara knew the three men would have an easy trip there.

Sugawara's concern came not from reaching the village, but what they would find when they get there. Hinata had a long and hard journey to the castle with little food supplies and ability, but Sugawara could bet Hinata had most of his family's food supplies for his trip. Sugawara wanted to refute his friends leaving at night, but the hours wasted waiting for daylight were hours Hinata's family could not afford. If nothing else, Sugawara wanted to keep Hinata away and spare him the probable heartache waiting for him on the mountains.

The group finished preparing within an hour, and Nishinoya and Sugawara sent them off with good wishes. Sugawara emphasized not being reckless while Nishinoya challenged Tanaka to eat an entire wild squirrel raw.

Tanaka accepted the challenge. Daichi hit the back of Tanaka's head and told him to get going. Their goodbyes went fast, but no one felt worried about the journey. Nishinoya just laughed at how sad Asahi looked leaving and punched Sugawara's arm, assuring that they should go to sleep. Sugawara agreed, hoping the food would be enough and in time.  
\---  
Kageyama and Hinata walked to Kageyama's room with few difficulties. After the first steps and turn, they synchronized perfectly. They kept a fast pace without fear of running into something. Kageyama stepped into his room and shut the door behind him, allowing Hinata to stay.

"I think there's a birdhouse on the balcony. Do you," Kageyama sounded unsure of himself, like he did not know how to proceed. "It's going to be cold tonight. Do you want my to bring it inside for you?"

"Kageyama, I-I, uh . . ."

"It's a yes or no question, birdbrain."

"I know that!" Hinata shouted. "It's just an unexpected question. Just . . . Yes. I'd like to sleep inside where it's warm."

Kageyama knew his room in the darkness well and managed to get to the balcony without help. Hinata flew behind him to help find the birdhouse, but he saw nothing but the garden below.

"Dammit, do you see it near the ledge?" Kageyama growled, losing his patience. He did not want to get to close to the ledge to mindlessly search while blind, but he could not feel it where it used to stand.

"I can't see anything like it. I swooped below, and it's not around there either. I-it's fine. I'm thankful for everything. You said so yourself, it's cold. Let's go inside."

Hinata landed on the shoulder Kageyama had farther from the door and tried pushing him in. Though he scoffed, Kageyama relented and went back in.

"I guess I must have thrown it out when I was mad at all the birds coming by." Kageyama seemed to be thinking to himself, and his face looked angry as ever.

"You just throw things out? In the village we would have probably loved it for firewood if nothing else."

"I throw out unnecessary things, yes. If something can't be used for gains, then it isn good for anything."

"That's cruel, though. How do you say what's useful or not? What if it's just the wrong time, like with the birdhouse?"

"Hinata, don't. Don't you dare try to say something naive like everything is valuable in its own way! Some things -- some people -- are worthless."

"How could you . . . No, forget it. Just know I was going to say that you can't see the future, Kageyama. Even if something is useless now, you don't know if it will change or how situations change."

Kageyama scoffed, yet he had no retort. Hinata was living proof that he could be wrong about the usefulness of value of someone. They let the discussion die, but Kageyama kept the point in the back of his head for future thought.

A few moments passed until Kageyama finally spoke again. "Quit calling me Kageyama," he ordered.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. My title is Prince Kageyama, and you should call me as such."

"That's dumb. What's the point of having a personal name if I have to address you by some title you never worked for. All a prince has to be born. You're Kageyama to me, and that's way better. I know it isn't your given name, but it's more you than Prince. You should like you because even if you're an asshole, Kageyama can play voshleera well."

"You are so dumb it hurts me." Kageyama rubbed his temples as he shuffled to his bed and laid down. Sleep would not come until several hours since he took such a long nap, but hopefully Hinata would take it as a sign to stop talking to him.

"Hey, can I sleep here, too?" Hinata chirped, sat right across from where Kageyama lay his head. "I mean, this bed is bigger than the floor of my entire room. Can I? Can I? Can I, can I, can I?"

"Fuck, damn it, sure! Just leave me alone." Kageyama swatted a hand across the mattress, and Hinata flew to the other side.

The blankets bundled with Kageyama, but Hinata managed to stead a few edges of sheets. An hour passed of silence, and Kageyama realized Hinata probably fell asleep as soon as he finished bundling a small best of blanket corners.

Night had long since fallen over the kingdom, but the sandman's dust would not fall over his eyes. The clock chimed once to signal it was about nine, then again to indicate ten, then again for eleven. The hours blurred together, and Kageyama felt the first wave of anger at his blindness. He clenched his fist and muffled the sounds of his sobs. Whenever he had restless nights, he would read or have late night practices or even coordinate the workings of the kingdom, but those options felt stolen. What had seemed fair to him at first seemed cruel.

How and why? Why, why, why? Why a damn curse he knew he could never break. How could he ever think he would learn to see the world again? Kageyama felt so helpless and enraged by his inability to do anything he wanted independently.

Hinata vaguely awoke when he heard a few sobs. Sleeping his first night as a bird proved difficult when he no idea what positions to take or how long he would sleep at one time. The sound of tears disturbed him enough to stir him from his slumber, but Hinata remained groggy and tired.

Hinata took a few minutes to feel more awake and open his eyes, but Kageyama did not notice the slight change. The clock read almost midnight, and Hinata wondered if a bad dream bothered Kageyama, or if he slept at all.

Hinata's heart ached, and he cursed their curses. No one should have to suffer like them. The only comfort came from knowing that despite how hardened Kageyama acted, they were not alone. Hinata would stay with Kageyama as best he could.

Hinata fluttered across the bed and plopped beside Kageyama's face, wiping away a tear with the soft feathers of his face. "It's good to cry. I won't tell anyone. It's just good to not hold it in."

"Get away from me," Kageyama ordered, but it lacked his usual bite. He sounded so bored. Kageyama felt so, so bored, and tired, and angry, but without sight, he could not vent like usual, and it felt like too much at once.

"I don't think I should go away though." Hinata wiped away another tear, with a wing the second time. "It's late, almost midnight. It's time for sleep."

"I know."

Hinata remained quiet for a few minutes. The clock kept getting closer to midnight, but no matter how tight Kageyama shut his eyes, he could not sleep. Minutes kept passing

"Want to take a walk outside?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"You aren't alone, Kageyama. That's a good thing."

"Shut up. Being alone is good. Not you. Your voice is keeping me awake!"

"My voice isn't! Just let me stay with you. We should be together."

"Leave me alone! I'm worthless. I can't deal with you, and I'm tired."

"You're tired? Sure, I can believe it. Worthless? No way. That's not a good way to think."

"Leave me alone. You don't know a thing."

"I know you aren't worthless. You're just frustrated. Those are frustrated tears, not sad or happy tears. I know what I'm talking about, I think."

"I don't want to talk to you about this, birdbrain." Kageyama grabbed a pillow and muffled a groan into it while the clock chimed midnight.

Slowly, Kageyama lifted his face from the pillow. Hinata waited impatiently to the side, ready to bicker, but the small gleam in his beady eyes from the moonlight told Kageyama the idiot bird was worried. Kageyama's eyes widened as he looked around; he noticed different shades of black and gray, and distinct shapes of objects in the room.

Kageyama kept looked and looking a the room, eyes darting back and forth. A sudden realization came to him. "It's dark!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for kid!Tobio being cute. Also, despite being mad that I couldn't add what I really wanted without this chapter breaking double digits for length, I've actually wanted to end it with "It's dark!" since chapter 1. Kageyama's a dork, but I wanted to leave that as a small reminder for the few loopholes in the curse.
> 
> Comments keep me going. Like, yeah, I do need them. I need validation like I need air because I'm a pathetic soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I tried to make sight a big but subtle thing with Kageyama constantly turning his back one things, ignoring things, barely glancing at things, turning away from things. I tried to make his "not looking" a continuous thing for the blindness curse made sense. I tried. Hinata's bird is mostly bright orange with black wings, and it's fairly small.
> 
> Fun fact: Sugawara's name come up more often than Hinata's or Kageyama's.
> 
> Aah, please comment if you may so I know to continue! I swoon when I get feedback, and without it I don't really feel the pressure to do more.


End file.
